marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Lang
Scott Lang is a former criminal and ex-con man who becomes the new Ant-Man. Biography ''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Scott Lang was an electrical engineer who worked for VistaCorp. When he found out that the company was deceiving customers, he got into the system and after being caught he was fired. Despite the misgivings of his wife Maggie, Scott planned to seek justice by stealing the company's money and returning their funds to the people. However, while he was enacting "Justice" he got distracted, started eating, crashed the car into the pool and got caught by the police. He was taken to San Quentin State Prison where he got into a jail yard fight. WHIH Newsfront Christine Everhart revisited Scott Lang's story three years after he was sent to prison as Scott was being released from prison two years early. The day before Scott's release, Everhart interviewed him on live TV. Scott was outraged by what she said and argued his point forcing his guard to tase him. Ant-Man Scott Lang is seen fighting another inmate in a prison brawl as a leaving ceremony that every inmate of San Quentin State Prison is put through when they're about to leave. Scott was then released from prison where he was greeted by former cellmate Luis who had offered to let Scott stay with him. Luis introduces him to Dave, a getaway driver, and Kurt, a hacker. Luis has a tip about a robbery they could do together. Scott wants nothing to do with it. Scott got a job at Baskin-Robbins, but was fired when his boss found out about his criminal past. On the next day, He borrows Luis' van and drops in on the birthday party of his daughter, Cassie. He runs into Cassie's soon-to-be step-father, Officer Jim Paxton, who is not happy to see him. His ex-wife Maggie Lang tells him that he has to find a legitimate job and pay off his delinquent child support before she'll allow visitation with Cassie. Jim insist that Scott leave the party after saying goodbye to Cassie. Scott realizes without a job he can not see Cassie again, so he takes up Luis on his offer. Luis explains in a complicated manner that he was informed through colleagues that there is a house with a giant safe that must hold something of high value. Scott agrees to help them with the robbery. Luis picks up supplies for the break-in, and Kurt steals a communication technician's uniform. That night, Kurt climbs up a pole outside Hank Pym's house and blocks the electrical circuit, cutting off all phone communication. Scott climbs the fence and takes out the window sensors, then pries open a window and heads to the basement. He unlocks the basement door only to find a second door that is fingerprint-coded. Using tape, he lifts Hank's print and opens that door. When he gets to the safe, he realizes that he'll need some ingenuity to break the steel door. He drills small holes around the lock, then squirts in water and uses liquid nitrogen to freeze it. The frozen water warps the steel and causes the bolts to shoot out. When he opens the safe, the only thing inside is a suit and helmet. He grabs that and heads out. Unbeknownst to Scott, Hank Pym has been watching the whole time. Dejected at not having gotten anything valuable, the group heads back to Luis' apartment. Scott goes into the bathroom and examines the suit he stole, wondering why it was so heavily guarded. He notices tubes full of red liquid. Out of curiosity, Scott puts it on and steps into the bathtub to get a better look at himself in the mirror. Noticing a red button on the glove, he pushes it and instantly shrinks to the size of an ant. Luis comes into the bathroom and he turns on the water in the tub, which is like a tidal wave for tiny Scott. He hears a voice coming from an earpiece in the helmet. He attempts to run away from the incoming wave and he is thrown across the room. He lands in a crack and falls through to the apartment below. In that room, there's a party going on, and Scott realizes he's on a record player, with the needle moving toward him. He jumps free and lands on the floor where people are dancing. Avoiding the giant footsteps, he gets under the door and into the hallway, where he is promptly sucked up into a vacuum cleaner. When the dust bag gets emptied, he jumps again, this time landing on a rat. He runs away, but lands on a mouse trap. When it's triggered, it sends him flying out through a window. He land on a car. Scott pushes the button again, he returns to his normal size. After, Scott races home and takes off the suit and return the suit to Hank's safe. He easily breaks into the house again and puts the suit back. But when he gets out, he's surrounded by cops. He is arrested and brought to prison, where Paxton is waiting for him. Gale tells Paxton that Scott's lawyer is there. Confused, Scott goes to see the lawyer that he hadn't asked for and doesn't know. The "lawyer" waiting for him is Hank. He offers Scott two choices, life in prison or follow his instructions. Scott is thoroughly bewildered, so Hank tells him that he allowed him to steal the suit. Scott is taken back to his cell, and an army of ants brings him back the suit. He puts it on and shrinks, and then quickly escapes from the prison. One of Hank's ants spreads its wings, and Scott climbs on and flies over the city. The next morning, Hank tells Scott that he invented the suit, but was afraid it would be misused, and so he had locked it away. Darren Cross had found out about the shrinking technology, but when Hank wouldn't give it to him, Darren forced Hank out of Pym Technologies. When his daughter Hope van Dyne realized how dangerous Darren was, she teamed up with Hank to stop him. Hank tells Scott that he needs him to become "Ant-Man" to stop Darren. Scott realizes he has a chance to become a hero, the kind of father that his daughter deserves. Hope trained Scott in martial arts and how to control ants. During training, Scott were trying to improved the suit, but Hank warns him that if he overrides his suit's safeguards he will go "Subatomic" and disappear into the Quantum Realm. He practices his timing with shrinking and growing back. Hank tells him that one piece of technology he'll need to steal The Yellowjacket suit from Darren is in an abandoned building of Howard Stark. When Scott flies to the building, he sees that it's the New Avengers Facility. Pressing forward, Scott lands on the roof, triggering a sensor. Falcon arrives to investigate, and he can see Scott even at small size. A battle ensues, with Scott went inside Falcon's jetpack and causing it to short out. Scott than escapes with the equipment he needed. At Pym Technologies, Darren perfects the Yellowjacket suit and has security upgrade. Scott realizes that the job will be harder than they thought, and they'll need more people. He brought Luis, Kurt and Dave in on the job. Luis poses as a security guard and lowers the water pressure so Scott can get in through the pipes. Scott plants explosives throughout the building, but when he tries to steal the suit, he gets caught in a glass cage by Darren, who had anticipated the burglary. Darren plans to sell the technology to HYDRA. Scott breaks free and takes out the HYDRA agents and Darren's guards. Darren gets into a chopper on the roof and escapes just before the building blows up. Hank and Hope break out by turning a tiny tank to full-size, and ride it out the side of the building. Darren puts on the Yellow Jacket suit, and he and Scott fight inside the helicopter. After they both fall out, Scott is able to trap Darren inside a bug zapper, but Paxton shows up to arrest him before he can destroy the suit. Darren goes to Jim and Cassie's house and holds Cassie hostage, hoping to draw Scott in. Scott arrives and confronts Darren as the pair engaged in a brutal fight on Cassie's toy train-tracks, throwing sections of the train at each other. Scott called for reinforcements in the shape of his army of ants who attacked Darren, Scott was able to throw him into the train tracks, causing him to be run over by Cassie's Thomas the Tank Engine toy. As a last effort, Scott shrinks to a subatomic size to finally penetrate and sabotage the Yellowjacket suit, he causes Darren to shrink into nothing. Scott is trapped in the quantum realm, but hearing Cassie's voice, he manages to rewire the suit, reversing the process and returning him to normal size. Witnessing Scott heroism, Paxton covers up for him and had his charges dropped. The next day, Scott had dinner with Maggie and Cassie. After, Scott went to see Hank. Hank asked Scott about the quantum realm after his battle with Darren. He tells Hank he don't remember much about it. Scott than kissed Hope just before Hank walked in on them. Later, Luis tells Scott that there is an Avenger looking for him. Captain America: Civil War After a recent run-in with Falcon made Scott Lang’s Ant-Man a household name to the Avengers, Sam Wilson recruits the unwitting Ant-Man for Cap’s team. His ability to diminish in size can wreak havoc against the most powerful opponent, even if he is someone star-struck in Captain America’s presence. Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added Character traits Scott is an affable rogue with a tongue-in-cheek humor. Despite his record of him supposedly being a criminal, Scott is a man of justice, honor and good morals (although to the point of being stubborn), with it being his sense of justice and honor that had led him to his break-in at VistaCorp, where Scott avenged all the people the corrupt corporation wronged. Scott's desire to right wrongs were often the motivation for his illegal activities, yet his love for his daughter also made him determined to go straight upon his release from prison. Scott only went back to criminal activities when his criminal record ostracized him and gave him no other choice in supporting his daughter. Scott also joined Steve Rogers' team during the Avengers Civil War for the same reasons, seeing Steve's point of view on the Sokovia Accords far more just and honorable than Tony's. Scott also had a drive to prove himself worthy, as he felt he didn't deserve the admiration of his daughter, Cassie. In fact, Scott was initially unwilling to take up the mantle of Ant-Man from Hank Pym due to his own fears of having used the suit. But upon a chat with the former hero, Scott realized he had a chance to become the hero that his daughter already thought he was. Scott correctly has a considerable dislike towards Tony Stark and the latter's attitude; even before he officially met him. This was highlighted when he was interviewed on WHiH news, as when Christine Everhart said he that he was "no Tony Stark", Scott was relieved at the news, genuinely desiring to be nothing like Tony. This was highlighted once again during the Avengers Civil War. Prior to the Clash of the Avengers, he reacted with alarm and distrust to Tony's name. When he was later imprisoned in the Raft, he mocked Tony to his face saying that Hank had been correct about the Stark family. The fact that Tony had no idea who Scott and Hank were was a severe blow to Scott's ego, however, he quickly got over it, as Scott is not as egotistic as Tony, as well as the fact that he is aware of the latter's arrogance and massive ego. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Size Manipulation:' Using technology developed by Hank Pym, Scott is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant. He still maintains his regular sized strength and resilience when shrinking; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting him inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Scott enhanced strength while in regular size. The process of changing size causes a brief shockwave aura around him, which can charge him with enough momentum to send someone flying through the air immediately after returning to normal size. During the Civil War, Ant-Man shows off the new capabilities of his new suit and uses the Pym Particles to transform into Giant-Man. With his increased size he was able to hold his own against Iron Man's team on his own for awhile and was able to corner The Black Panther and removed Spider-Man from the fight. While eventually beaten, he took the combined might of Iron Man, War Machine, Vision and Spider-Man to defeat him. **'Superhuman Strength:' While wearing the Ant-Man Suit in its miniature form, Scott possesses superhuman strength due to his increased density and compressed energy, enabling him to take out multiple opponents while in small scale. He is said to have the force of a bullet when shrunken, which led him to learn unique fighting skills to avoid killing someone with his strikes. As Giant Man he was strong enough to actually cause harm to Spider-Man, enough to actually take him out of the fight. **'Superhuman Durability: '''After debuting his Giant Man form, Ant Man's durability was shown to have drastically increased taking full force punches from Iron Man and War Machine as well as numerous explosives and repulsor shots from Iron Man and War Machine. After he was beaten he willingly reverted back to normal size and was still conscious but a very sore. **'Insect Manipulation:' Scott, through the use of radio and electric waves and signals accessed with the suit's helmet, can communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, mimicking their pheromones and allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Lang possesses an above average intelligence, as he was able to figure out how to use the highly complex and gain a Masters Degree in electrical engineering, along with bypassing the security of Hank Pym's home. He also possesses a knowledge of chemistry which allowed him to destroy Hank Pym's safe. *'Expert Thief:' Scott is skilled in theft, specializing in breaking into homes and other places to steal. He is also skilled with utilizing chemistry when opening locked safes and bypassing security systems. *'Expert Engineer:' Scott was an electrical engineer, having earned a master's degree in the subject. His knowledge was useful when he was able to tinker a way out of the Quantum Realm using tech pieces provided by Hank Pym. *'Expert Acrobat:' Scott is capable of acrobatic maneuvers, leaping across steep divides and climbing difficult structures. He does not just perform these stunts in his shrunken state, but also when breaking into houses while in the process of thievery. *'Computer Programmer:' Scott created the security systems for Vistacorp Headquarters and corrected a program that was stealing money from its customers. Christine Everhart referred to Scott as a "cyber-criminal". *'Expert Tactician:' As a former expert thief, Scott has a keen mind for formulating elaborate plans and schemes, and is especially notable for being able to modify those plans to adapt to unforeseen circumstances at short notice - sometimes within seconds. Examples include when he discovers the fingerprint scanner in Hank Pym's home, when he discovers that the warehouse he is breaking into is actually now the New Avengers Facility, when he is discovered by Falcon, and when Darren Cross triples security on the Pym Technologies building. He, alongside Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym, worked together on creating the heist mission to stop Darren Cross and steal the Yellowjacket suit. During the Civil War he single handily comes up with and creates a diversion when revealing his Giant Man form, which demanded the entire attention of Iron Man's team *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Scott initially had poor fighting skills as he avoided confrontations during his heists. Hope van Dyne trained him and he slowly became a skilled fighter. His skills combined with the Ant-Man suit allowed him to defeat armed security personnel and even keep up with the Falcon. As Giant Man he was able to corner the Black Panther and hold off Spider-Man, Iron Man and War Machine on his own for some time Equipment *'Ant-Man helmet:' Has the ability to enable Scott to communicate and control Ants. *'Ant-Man suit:' Allows Scott to shrink in size. *'Pym Discs:' Allows Scott to use small discs to either shrink or enlarge objects and creatures. Relationships *Henry Pym - Predecessor and mentor. *Hope van Dyne - Ally, trainer and love interest. *Cassie Lang - Daughter. *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket - Enemy. *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy turned ally. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally. *Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier - Ally. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Ally. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Ally. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy - Scott correctly has a considerable dislike towards Tony and the latter's attitude; even before he officially met him. This was highlighted when he was interviewed on WHiH news, as when Christine Everhart said he that he was "no Tony Stark", Scott was relieved at the news, genuinely desiring to be nothing like Tony. This was highlighted once again during the Avengers Civil War. Prior to the Clash of the Avengers, he reacted with alarm and distrust to Tony's name. When he was later imprisoned in the Raft, he mocked Tony to his face saying that Hank had been correct about the Stark family. The fact that Tony had no idea who Scott and Hank were was a severe blow to Scott's ego, however, he quickly got over it, as Scott is not as egotistic as Tony, as well as the fact that he is aware of the latter's arrogance and massive ego. *Maggie Lang - Ex-Wife. *Luis - Cellmate, roomate, and friend. *Dave - Roomate and friend. *Kurt - Roomate and friend. *Jim Paxton - Rival turned friend. *Antony - Steed. *Geoff Zorick - Ex-Boss. *Dale - Former manager. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **Ant-Man'' - Paul Rudd **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Paul Rudd **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' - Paul Rudd *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comics) **''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Scott stole the Ant-Man suit to save his daughter. *In the comics, Scott is a redhead, while in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he has brown hair. *Scott's screen time in Captain America: Civil War is 4:45. Gallery ''Ant Man'' PaulRuddScottLangOfficial.jpg Ant-Man Suit Trailer 05.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 04.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 03.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 02.png Isittoolatetochangethename.png Ant-Man-4.png HwBiVHx.png T6P7XEt.png Ant-Man (film) 35.png Ant-Man (film) 34.png Ant-Man (film) 32.png Ant-Man (film) 31.png Ant-Man (film) 30.png Ant-Man (film) 29.png Ant-Man (film) 28.png Ant-Man (film) 23.png Ant-Man (film) 22.png Ant-Man (film) 21.png Ant-Man (film) 16.png Ant-Man (film) 15.png Ant-Man (film) 13.png Ant-Man (film) 12.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Ant-Man Teaser Poster.jpg Ant-Man Animated Teaser Poster.gif Ant-Man full-length poster.jpg Ant-Man German Poster.jpg Ant-Man Textless Poster.jpg Antman_poster2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Ant-Man Textless Poster Variant.jpg Ant-Man IMAX poster.jpg Antman Shrinking-hero.png Ant-mans ensemble cast.jpg Scott_Lang.jpg|Unmasked. OIW7DwX.png Ant-Man Suit Front.png Ant-Man Shower Render.png Ant-Man Suit Back.png OvbZCrH.png Ant-Manpromoart.png Ant-Man promo1.jpg Ant-Man promo2.jpg Ant-Man promo3.jpg Scott_Lang_-_Ant_Man-protrait.png Ant-Man concept art.jpg|Concept Art poster. Ant-Man Film Promo Art.jpg Ant-Man art10.jpg Ant-Man art9.jpg Ant-Man art8.jpg Antman art5.jpg Ant-Man art7.jpg Ant-Man art6.jpg Ant-Man art4jpg.jpg Ant-Man art3.jpg AntMan art2.jpg Antman art1.jpg Ant-Man vs Yellowjacket.jpg Ant-Man-International-Poster.jpg AntMan_vs_Yellowjacket-promotional_art.jpg Rs_600x600-140821150149-600-2evangeline-lily-instagram_copy.jpg|Paul Rudd in set with Evangeline Lilly Scott and Hank Ant-Man Set.jpg Scott_Lang_Ant-Man_mugshot.jpg Scott Lang and Ant-Man Suit.jpg IgKUVPZ.jpg 54b43c361b9c4.jpg Ant-Man EW.jpg Ant-Man Empire Cover 02.jpg Ant-Man Empire Cover 01.jpg Ant-Man_Total_Film_cover.jpg Ant-Man_blu-ray.jpg Ant-man-sdcc-b1445.jpg Ant-man-sdcc2-81be5.jpg Test Footage Mcucao20010layer3.png 1365583406_antman.gif Mcucao20012layer1.png Ant-Man_Small.jpg Ant-ManBeatdownScene.jpg Ant-man-movie-set.jpg|link=BTS Photo of Edgar Wright's Test Footage. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Ant-Man Giant.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Ant-Man.gif Teamcap6.jpg Textless Character CW Poster 03.jpg CACW Scott Textless Poster.jpg CW Fathead Render 05.png Antman.png Civil War Ant-man Char art 2.png Captain America Civil War Promo 18.jpg Ant-Man CACW.jpg CW-Ant-Man.jpg Falcon Antman.png Civil War Promo 02.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Team_clash_textless.png Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg CivilWar-battleground.jpg Avengers_divided.png IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War-faceoff.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 5.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo art 15.jpg|Ant-Man with Falcon. Captain America Civil War Promo art 14.jpg|Ant-Man with Hawkeye. Spider-Man vs Ant-Man.jpeg Cn01QAaVUAAgoGO.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Captain America vs Giant-Man - August 24 2016 - 1.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Captain America vs Giant-Man - August 24 2016 - 2.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(1).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(2).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(3).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(4).JPG Giant-Man_take_down_ESB.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg (Earth-616)| }} Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Size Reduction Category:Criminals Category:Fathers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Captain America characters Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with Size Addition Category:Electrical Engineers